I'll be there for you
by merderbaby
Summary: Danielle Oliver has been through so much in her life that sometimes it doesn't feel like her own life. How do you get over losing your parents, finding out you're adopted, trying to get over the fact that your ex tried to kill you and is out there, how after all this allow yourself to fall in love, even though the prophecy says it wont last...or will it


"Hey do you need help with that?" A guy asked dressed in a red t-shirt with black leather jacket and blue jeans

"Ya, if you don't mind, thanks." Dani said with a smile "Just my luck a really cute guy comes to help me, he probably has a girlfriend Dani and your on business" Dani thought

"I'm Nick, by the way, are you staying or passing through cause we don't get many tourists here." Nick said shaking her hand

"I'm not a tourist, I'm here for business, and I'm Danielle but you can call me Dani." Dani said helping Nick off the ground

"Nice to meet you Dani, well I think you bikes going to need a whole new engine this one is shot." Nick said wiping his hands on his jeans

"Aw man Hunters going to kill me" Dani said to herself but loud enough for Nick to hear

"Your boyfriend" Nick asked "I hope not she's really cute, and c'mon she rides a motorcycle my kind of girl but with my luck she has a boyfriend, and plus you have a secret so it's probably not a good idea to get involved." Nick thought

"Not even close, he's my older brother, and plus he's a total mechanic genius." Dani laughed

"So where are you from" Nick smiled knowing that she didn't have a boyfriend

"I'm from Reefside" Dani said

"So what are you doing so far from home?" Nick asked knowing that Reefside was a few hundred miles

"It's complicated, but to put it simply I'm here to meet someone." Dani said walking away

"I know a lot of people here, are they from here" Nick asked

"Kind of, but trust me you you've probably never heard of this woman I assure you" Dani said

"Try me" Nick laughed

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you, her name is Udonna" Dani said quickly regretting it as Nicks face turned from a smiling comfortable face to a serious straight face

"You have to be kidding me, that's impossible." Nick said but quickly regretting it after seeing Dani's face he felt horrible, she looked as if someone had kicked her in the gut, but how could anyone know my mother besides us rangers, who is she really.

"See now you think I'm crazy, it was nice to meet you I got to go." Dani said feeling really stupid

"Wait your serious" Nick said in surprise

"Yes, why would I make this up" Dani said with her hands folded

"It's not that, it's just that Udonna…she's my mother" Nick confessed

"Wait you're Bowen the red mystic ranger…why did you say your name was Nick" Dani asked

"Hold on how do you know so much." Nick asked

"I'm Danielle Oliver silver Luna ninja and daughter of earth's original power rangers, and now the silver mystic ranger" Dani introduced showing him her morpher.

"So you're who my parents and Electra were talking about." Nick said finally understanding

"Well my mentor the snow prince told me to come here, and find her." Dani explained

"Well then let's get you to Rootcore, you're going to love it." Dani said leading her through the forest

~…~

"Udonna, the xylem its revealing something, it looks like a secret page." Claire called out as Udonna and Electra came to examine the book

"Our newest ranger is on its way, Claire if you could have the others join us." Udonna said

"Bowen, why aren't you with the others." Electra said as Udonna and her spotted Nick coming into Rootcore

"I believe you were waiting for someone, come in Dani" Nick called out

"Ah so you must be our newest ranger, welcome Danielle to Rootcore, I hope the forest wasn't too difficult." Leanbow said shaking Danielle's hand

"Not at all, back home in Reefside, I live in the middle of the woods, and besides your son was a perfect gentleman, he was able to help me through the forest" Dani said as Chip and Zander laughed, and Udonna smiled

"Well that was nice of you Bowen" Udonna said

"Hey she was new, the last thing I wanted was for her to get lost in an unfamiliar forest" Nick said

"Thank you again by the way" Dani smiled at Nick

"Not a problem, so how exactly did you find the silver wand I thought the xylem said there was only 5 mystics" Nick said to Dani, but clearly asking Udonna

"Just like the originals, but because the master is getting stronger, based on the last few battles, it was time for the silver dove to be resurrected." Udonna explained

"I don't understand" Dani said "how is this different from a silver mystic ranger"

"Not much, your successor, the silver mystic, was also called to Luna Knight, had similar powers to what you possess now and will obtain, it was not her time to be chosen, you were chosen to be the silver dove because of the horrors that will soon be unleashed and we need your strength and power to help stop it also she was your ancestor, over 1,000 years ago. Udonna explained

"Great so she's like our secret weapon" Zander nudged Nick

"This is so cool, now the team is even 3 guys and 3 girls." Chip said

"Well why don't you all enjoy the day and get to know your new teammate" Udonna said

~…~

"Electra, are you all right" Udonna asked her dear friend

Electra looked up at her with unshed tears. "It can't be true, can it, you said she studied at the Luna academy, she's the silver ranger, her mentor was Snow prince, Udonna this can't be a coincidence. She's my baby."

"Udonna held the Luna knight as she cried

"It would seem that Athena is alive, that she has come home" Udonna said

"Why couldn't I tell her, why couldn't you" Electra said

"She just arrived we have no idea what is going on that allowed the dove to be resurrected and the danger that she and team will be in. Her head needs to be in the battle. I'm sorry I can't imagine what it's like to see your child after so long and not be able to tell her. But your instinct is telling you to protect her and this is the only way you can. I promise you, you and Athena will be reunited." Udonna said softly comforting her friend


End file.
